


the gift

by TheQueenInTheNorth



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Crack, F/M, don't even look at this. for your own mental wellbeing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-08
Updated: 2018-08-08
Packaged: 2019-06-23 22:49:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15616731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheQueenInTheNorth/pseuds/TheQueenInTheNorth
Summary: Kasius gets Sinara a present. Her reaction isn't quite what he expected.





	the gift

“I got you something,”Kasius said, setting the gift down on the side table next to Sinara’s armchair. It had felt inappropriate to bring up over dinner.

She set aside her wine, picking up the gift but making no move to open it.“It’s not my birthday.”

“I’m aware.” Why did she always have to make everything so difficult? As if there needed to be a reason for him to get his - his - to get Sinara a gift.“Just open it.”

The two silver orbs reflected the light, looking delightfully innocent on the velvet material they were bedded on. A tiny chip came with them.

“The chip controls them,”Kasius explained.“Or rather it allows the person wearing it to control them.”

Kasius reached for the chip, but Sinara was already bringing it up to eye level for inspection, delicately balancing it on one fingertip.

He hadn’t meant for her to hold the controller, but he supposed it was reasonable she wanted to try it first. Sinara was never very good with relinquishing control.

She affixed it to the back of her neck without so much as wincing, then took one of the orbs from the packaging, placing it on her palm. She let it roll around a little, first one way then the other, then spinning in place. Personally, he’d probably have checked the vibration function first. That sounded interesting.

Instead, she let the orb hover a few inches above her hand. He flinched when it shot away and knocked a hole into the wall. Apparently it wasn’t as simple to control as the manufacturer had claimed. Or so he thought until he saw Sinara smiling as the orb returned to her outstretched hand.

“Not a scratch,”she said once she’d finished inspecting the silver material.“And human bones are weaker than these walls.”

“I suppose so,”Kasius said. Human bones? What was she on about? But she looked so delighted, and he really didn’t want to mess it up by asking.

“I’d been looking into ranged weapons, actually,”Sinara continued, happily oblivious to his confusion, now letting both orbs fly rapid circles around her.“These are nice.” She commanded them back to her hand, setting them aside as she got up. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him.“Thank you.”

“You’re welcome,”he said, and kissed her again.

The hand not on her hip fumbled for the gift box, swiping the instruction leaflet and letting it disappear into his pocket.

Best not to mention they were supposed to be sex toys, really.


End file.
